Com Você
by Carol Lair
Summary: [GENDERSWAP!JILY] [NC17] Jane Potter quer surpreender seu namorado, Liam Evans, e decide mostrar a ele a sala mais interessante de Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer** : Nada é meu. Tudo pertence unicamente à J. K. Rowling.

 **Nota:** para quem não sabe,  genderswap significa "inversão de gênero". Ou seja, nessa fic, James é uma mulher e Lily é um homem.

* * *

 **Com Você**

* * *

Jane Potter desligou o chuveiro, abriu o vidro do box e puxou uma toalha de cor vermelha e ouro. Enrolou-se no tecido confortável e saiu do cubículo, deparando-se com o vestiário quase deserto, exceto por sua melhor amiga, Serena Black.

— Jane, eu já tenho que ir. – Serena a avisou, assim que a viu sair da área onde ficavam os chuveiros. – Remy está me esperando para jantar.

— Então deixe o Mapa comigo! – Jane disse ao passar pela amiga, caminhando na direção de seu armário.

— Já deixei dentro da sua mochila. – Serena jogou os longos cabelos para trás do ombro. – Vejo você mais tarde! – e saiu antes que Jane pudesse se despedir.

Com um toque de varinha, Jane abriu seu armário, tirou dele um vestido justo, tão preto quanto seus cabelos, e o vestiu. Em seguida, calçou a sapatilha que usava apenas para ocasiões especiais e, por fim, encaixou os óculos no rosto.

Jane esfregou a toalha com veemência ao redor de sua cabeça, a fim de secar um pouco os cabelos. Pendurou a toalha em qualquer lugar e virou-se para ver sua imagem no espelho junto à parede e sorriu.

Viu uma garota de dezessete anos dentro de um vestido bonito, que delineava suas curvas bem definidas por conta da prática constante de Quadribol. Os cabelos escuros, desfiados, pouco passavam dos ombros e haviam ficado charmosamente bagunçados após o efeito da toalha. Levou as mãos para ajustar a franja, girou o corpo para poder se ver por outro ângulo e decidiu: não iria pentear os fios. Detestava o efeito que seus cabelos penteados lhe davam. Jane preferia deixar que os fios se assentassem naturalmente e mantivessem o aspecto assimétrico.

E Liam simplesmente adorava seu cabelo daquele jeito – embora tivesse demorado _anos_ para admitir.

Após conferir o horário no relógio junto à parede, Jane apressou-se a juntar seus pertences e correu sair do vestiário. Como fora perder a hora daquele jeito? Liam nunca se atrasava quando combinavam de se encontrar à noite. Jane apertou o passo e correu para o castelo.

Ao alcançar o Saguão de Entrada, Jane sacou o Mapa da Marauder da mochila, abriu-o e, tocando-o com a ponta da varinha, disse:

— _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom._

Quando o mapa se revelou, ela checou se o zelador da escola, Argus Filch, estava fazendo ronda nos arredores do corredor do sétimo andar, no qual um ponto denominado Liam Evans já estava esperando por ela. A partir da posição de Filch, Jane traçou um roteiro até o namorado e subiu a escadaria de mármore.

Jane virou o último corredor e avistou um rapaz alto e ruivo. Liam estava encostado a uma parede, uma perna sobre a outra, lendo um livro. Ao ouvir seus passos afobados, ele virou o rosto em sua direção.

— Desculpe o atraso, Liam, eu não imaginava que o treino demoraria tanto! O problema é que Benson é um apanhador de merda e eu tive que ensinar a ele três manobras muito óbvias, até precisei parar o treino por meia hora só para que ele ficasse praticando pelo estádio, dá para acreditar? Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando escolhi aquele panaca para jogar no _meu_ time, mas eu deveria ter imagi–

Liam levou uma das mãos até sua nuca e a beijou. Jane naturalmente parara de tagarelar e retribuiu o beijo.

— Não se preocupe, Jane. – Liam murmurou, após finalizar o beijo. Ele passou a mão por seus cabelos bagunçados, admirando-os com um sorriso de lado. – Eu estava lendo, nem percebi seu atraso.

— Oh, _que bom_ que trouxe um livro para o nosso encontro. _Excitante_. – Jane comentou, irônica. Não podia perder a oportunidade de caçoar de sua mania obsessiva de sempre carregar um livro consigo.

Liam rolou os olhos, colocando o livro debaixo do braço.

— E então? – ele retomou, a fim de mudar de assunto. – Será que você já pode me contar por que queria que eu te esperasse num corredor deserto do sétimo andar?

Jane abriu um enorme sorriso. Antes de tornar a falar, pigarreou.

— Sr. Liam Evans... – Jane passou por ele e parou a alguns metros de distância. – Agora que estamos comemorando nosso primeiro mês de namoro, consegui permissão com Serena, Remy e Pietra para poder te contar _um_ de nossos segredos.

Liam arqueou uma sobrancelha, admirado. Ele sabia que aquilo significava muita coisa, afinal, a escola inteira sabia que Jane e suas melhores amigas possuíam muitos segredos.

— Fico muito lisonjeado pela consideração de vocês. – falou Liam. – Mas aposto que a Black votou contra.

— Obviamente. – Jane revirou os olhos. – De qualquer forma, fique onde está. Em um minuto você vai conhecer a sala mais interessante de toda a escola.

Terminando de falar, Jane se concentrou naquilo que precisava. _Eu preciso de um lugar confortável para ficar com Liam_. Passou três vezes diante de uma parede aparentemente comum e esperou. Atrás dela, Liam a observava com curiosidade.

— O que está fazendo?

No instante seguinte, uma porta se materializou diante de Jane. Antes de abri-la, porém, ela virou o rosto para o namorado com um ar triunfante.

— Seja bem vindo à Sala Precisa, Liam Evans.

—-

A Sala Precisa se apresentara como um quarto de hotel absolutamente luxuoso. Quando Jane se deparou com a enorme cama _king size_ com a qual o aposento lhe presenteara, ela se surpreendeu com a verdadeira _precisão_ da Sala Precisa. Ela pedira por um lugar confortável. E a Sala captara muito bem o que ela quisera dizer.

— Como você descobriu esse quarto? – Liam questionou enquanto seus olhos verdes passeavam pelo local.

Jane riu.

— Não é um _quarto_ , Liam. O nome desse lugar é Sala Precisa. Ela se adapta a qualquer coisa que a pessoa que quer usá-la precise. Eu pedi por um lugar confortável para ficar com você e veja só. – Jane lançou um olhar à cama e voltou a olhar significativamente para ele. – Ela leu meus pensamentos.

O rosto de Liam corou sutilmente com a clara insinuação da namorada. E Jane o achava absurdamente irresistível quando ele reagia de modo involuntariamente tímido diante de suas cantadas.

Jane largou sua mochila de qualquer forma por ali e andou muito lentamente até ele. Liam ainda tinha as maçãs do rosto coradas, mas ele olhava fixamente dentro de seus olhos.

— Você é incrível, Jane. – ele disse, de repente.

Liam desceu os olhos para fitar a boca entreaberta dela, convidando-a para um beijo. Jane imediatamente eliminou a pouca distância entre os dois e o puxou pela gravata do uniforme. Liam soltou seu livro e a abraçou pela cintura, com força, como se quisesse prendê-la para sempre em seus braços.

Sem desgrudar sua boca da dele, Jane começou a conduzi-lo para o outro lado do quarto, fazendo Liam caminhar de costas. E quando as pernas dele colidiram com a borda da cama, ela o soltou e o empurrou pelo peito.

Liam caiu de costas na cama e mal teve tempo de se endireitar, pois o corpo de Jane pesou em cima do seu. Ela percebeu sua expressão surpresa quando se abaixara para continuar o beijo interrompido.

— O que foi?

— Nada, eu só...

— Você não tem ideia do quanto eu estava ansiosa para te trazer aqui. – ela interpelou, segurando o rosto dele com uma de suas mãos. – Liam, nós finalmente poderemos transar sem a preocupação de sermos pegos a qualquer momento! Não é ótimo? Acho que é por isso que...

 _Acho que é por isso que ainda não conseguimos gozar só com a penetração_. Mas Jane havia parado de falar. Julgou que, se tivesse completado aquela frase em voz alta, Liam pudesse se sentir pressionado.

No entanto, Liam parecera ter adivinhado o que ela estivera prestes a dizer. E, para deixar claro o quanto concordava com Jane, ele apertou as coxas dela, uma de cada lado de seu quadril, e deslizou as mãos para debaixo da saia do vestido.

Ele abriu um sorriso surpreso e Jane riu baixinho.

— Não, não estou usando nada por baixo. – ela confirmou.

Jane sentiu a ereção dele se intensificar sob sua virilha. Não podendo mais esperar para finalmente descobrir o que era poder transar com Liam sem medo de serem apanhados por algum de seus colegas de quarto, Jane começou a desatar o nó de sua gravata, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e massageava seu traseiro.

Fazia uma semana desde que haviam transado pela primeira vez, no dormitório de Liam, durante o horário do jantar – quando finalmente nenhum de seus colegas estava ali. Nenhum dos dois possuía muita experiência e, portanto, o sexo não havia ocorrido conforme o esperado. Fora desajeitado, pouco à vontade e interrompido ao ouvirem passos provenientes do lado de fora. E as duas vezes seguintes não haviam sido muito diferentes da primeira.

Então Jane convencera suas amigas a deixarem que Liam soubesse da Sala Precisa. Eles precisavam de privacidade para que pudessem descobrir um ao outro e Jane apostara tudo naquela noite. Queria que Liam se soltasse, que ele gemesse e falasse o que bem entendesse, sem medo de ser ouvido.

Quando Jane terminou de despir sua camisa, jogando-a de qualquer forma para o lado, Liam se sentou na cama e voltou a beijá-la na boca enquanto descia o zíper do vestido. Jane sentiu-se compelida a fazer o mesmo e apressou-se a abrir o zíper da calça dele, liberando sua ereção latejante de dentro da cueca.

Ao sentir a mão de Jane em volta de seu pau, Liam arfou. O vestido dela já estava aberto, caindo-lhe pelos ombros, e ele abaixou o tecido para encontrar seus seios. Tomou-os nas mãos, massageando seus bicos rosados no mesmo ritmo em que Jane masturbava-o. Demoradamente prazeroso.

Trocaram um olhar. Jane nunca havia visto os olhos de Liam olharem-na daquela maneira. Ele parecia prestes a enlouquecer, a boca entreaberta, totalmente entregue ao prazer de ter seu pau sendo tocado daquela forma.

Jane acelerou o ritmo do movimento de sua mão e Liam fechou os olhos lentamente. E então, ela acelerou ainda mais. Queria ouvi-lo gemer, queria ouvi-lo dizer seu nome e senti-lo penetrá-la com força.

Liam gemeu.

— Jane...

De repente, ele pareceu recobrar os sentidos. Liam afastou-a, empurrou-a delicadamente para o lado e levantou-se da cama. A calça do uniforme deslizou até seus pés e Liam se abaixou, tirou a carteira de um dos bolsos e retirou dali a camisinha. Tornou a jogar a carteira no chão, terminou de despir a cueca e, completamente nu e totalmente duro, ele voltou ao encontro de Jane, que o olhava de cima a baixo sem piscar.

Liam parou diante da namorada, que ainda estava sentada sobre a cama, e seu pau ficou exatamente na mesma altura de sua boca.

— Coloque para mim. – ele lhe estendeu a camisinha, olhando-a de cima, visualizando seu rosto atrás de seu membro rijo.

Jane não pôde evitar um sorriso satisfeito. Liam parecia totalmente à vontade; seu comportamento estava absolutamente diferente das vezes anteriores. Ele estava seguro. E Jane finalmente se sentiu assim também.

Mas ela resolveu continuar incentivando-o. Queria vê-lo ainda mais à vontade, queria que ele perdesse de vez qualquer receio que possuísse em relação ao que podia fazer com ela no sexo.

— Vou colocar depois de você foder minha boca. – Jane arriscou e finalmente ouviu sua voz dizer o que estivera guardando desde que começara a namorar Liam Evans.

A reação de Liam foi a mesma de quem acaba de ouvir algo que desejava ouvir com todas as forças. Afinal, não era à toa que ele houvesse parado exatamente ali, naquela posição, com sua ereção apontada para ela. Jane voltou a tomar seu pau com uma das mãos e Liam deu um passo à frente, encaixando-o em sua boca e deslizando-o para dentro o máximo que pôde.

E foi assim que Liam se entregou totalmente ao momento.

Jane chupou-o devagar por alguns segundos. Depois, ela o tirou da boca e lambeu a glande ao mesmo tempo em que levantava os olhos para ver o rosto de Liam. Ele tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma expressão de absoluto prazer. Jane tornou a colocar seu pau inteiro dentro de sua boca e o fez repetidas vezes até que o ouviu gemer baixinho.

De repente, Liam se inclinou sobre Jane e a beijou, as línguas tocando-se de modo provocativo. Ele a tomou pelas costas e a conduziu para o meio da cama. Depois de deitá-la confortavelmente, Liam desceu um pouco e iniciou um caminho com a boca pela parte interna de sua coxa, beijando e mordiscando, até chegar à virilha de Jane. Em seguida, ele acariciou o clitóris com a língua, lenta e estimulantemente. Jane agarrou-se aos lençóis, sentindo-se vibrar de tanto prazer. Liam sabia o que estava fazendo e parecia decidido a fazê-la gozar em instantes, pois seus movimentos estimulantes se aceleraram e ele habilmente adicionou dois dedos para dentro de sua entrada, penetrando-a repetidamente.

Quando Jane gemeu, prestes a atingir o orgasmo, Liam se levantou e caiu de costas ao seu lado, tomando a própria ereção em uma das mãos.

— Hoje eu quero gozar com você. – ele disse, um tanto ofegante, e ofereceu-lhe a camisinha que estivera segurando durante todo aquele tempo.

Jane assentiu e a aceitou. Arrancou-a do plástico e revestiu o pau de Liam com ela. Eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice e, em seguida, Jane se colocou sobre ele, passando uma de suas pernas por cima de sua cintura.

Liam levou as mãos aos quadris de Jane e posicionou sua ereção precisamente junto à sua entrada. Jane desceu devagar, sentindo-se ser preenchida, e a maravilhosa sensação de torpor voltou a se apropriar de seus sentidos. Não conteve um gemido. Liam também não.

Ela apoiou-se sobre o peito do namorado para subir e descer o quadril em direção ao seu pau, repetindo o movimento, cada vez mais rápido. Os olhos de Liam apreciavam seu corpo, contemplando a excitante visão dos seios de Jane acompanhando o ritmo de seus quadris, seus ombros comprimidos de prazer, seu lábio inferior sendo mordido para controlar os gemidos.

O sexo dos dois nunca havia sido tão bem sincronizado antes. Pareciam que já o haviam feito um com o outro havia anos. Jane não sentia mais dor com a penetração e Liam não possuía mais receio de se entregar. Os movimentos dos dois apenas provocavam sensações deliciosas e ambos tinham consciência de que podiam expressar seu prazer sem qualquer medo de serem ouvidos.

Quando o orgasmo assolou as sensações de Jane, ela desacelerou o ritmo. Tal queda fez Liam gemer, assumindo um ar de falsa frustração.

— Eu quero gozar com você. – Jane sussurrou.

E então, Liam puxou Jane pelos cabelos de sua nuca para outro beijo, voltando a estocar com força e recuperando o ritmo rápido de antes. Jane arranhou seus ombros, indicando que não conseguiria mais evitar o orgasmo.

— Com você...

Liam a abraçou com mais força ao mesmo tempo em que seu prazer explodiu dentro dela. Ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo de Jane estremecia de satisfação sobre ele. E, pela primeira vez, eles gozaram juntos. Um com o outro. Graças ao outro.

Poucos minutos depois, Jane estava deitada sobre o ombro dele, apreciando os resquícios agradáveis que o orgasmo liberara em seu corpo. Sentia a respiração ainda ofegante de Liam sob seu rosto. Desejou que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

— Jane... – ele a chamou, após minutos de puro silêncio. – Foi incrível.

Jane riu e se ajeitou para olhar para ele, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.

— _Não diga_ , _Liam_.

Liam a olhou com falsa reprovação e arrumou o travesseiro antes de voltar a direcionar os olhos verdes para o rosto divertido da namorada.

— O que você acha de nós dormirmos aqui? – ele indagou, notavelmente incerto em relação à reação dela com aquela pergunta.

Jane debruçou-se sobre ele, aproximando-se até que seus narizes se tocaram.

— Com você, Liam, eu durmo em qualquer lugar.

Em seguida, os dois fecharam os olhos e trocaram um beijo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Essa fic foi um presente à minha amiga Jacke, que adora genderswap!marauders. E smut. Portanto, achei que _precisava_ unir os dois. Se você leu e gostou, deixe um recadinho aqui embaixo! Eu ficarei muito feliz!

Beijos,

Carol Lair.


End file.
